Avallac'h's redemption
by follow the halo
Summary: Ciri x Avallac'h. Rated m for later chapters. Avallac'h tries to win back Ciri's heart by undergoing Witcher training with Geralt. Ciri and Yennefer repair their mother-daughter relationship. Ciri and Avallac'h's wedding day and finally the birth of their child. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

A hooded figure stood before her. She was fresh from collecting her bounty from her latest witcher quest and was looking to spend the night at an inn with her hard earned coins.

"Ziraeal." He nodded in greeting.

"Avallac'h, what brings you here? More trouble?" She tensed.

"No, all is at peace with the Aen Elle," he replied.

"Then we have no further thing to discuss." She bristled in irritation.

"You are the reason why I'm here," Avallac'h spoke plainly.

"What more do you want from me? I already defeated the white frost! Do I still need to repay the blood debt and go sleep with the new Aen Elle king?" Ciri said sharply.

Avallac'h removed his hood. His face was without a mask. "Zireael, you've changed. You listen to me but only to advice or instructions, nothing more. There's a distance between us."

She laughed bitterly. "You just noticed? You're not so bright for an elven sage." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm, which she violently shrugged. "Zireael, please. I know now why. You've been this way ever since you came to my lab."

"So?" Ciri remained there unwillingly.

"Whatever hurtful things she said to you, those were lies. She was just trying to hurt you," he said.

"And why should you care if she hurts me?" Ciri spat.

"Come, there's one place I need to show you. I will explain everything," he said.

He conjured a portal. Ciri deliberately bumped her shoulder against his as she strode forward and stepped through it... into a dark cave.

As if anticipating her question, he said, "We are now at Tir ná Béa Arainne. It's an elven cemetery."

Ciri was drawn to a particular sculpture of a woman. It was so realistic but that wasn't what made it eerie. Aside from the pointed ears and unscarred face, she could've mistaken the woman for herself.

"Who is this?" she said.

"Remember the blood debt?" He asked.

"My elf ancestor who fell in love with a human guy. What of it?" She asked.

"Lara Dorren, your ancestor... she was supposed to marry me," he said. "I hated her human lover and the human race by extension. But I swore to keep Lara's descendant safe, I took you as my student and taught you everything I know. This is her sculpture."

"You've done your duty. Lara would be so proud," she said sarcastically. "Oh and is that why your lover is jealous? I look exactly like Lara! Of course, I'm just the inferior human copy."

"You are not just a copy, you are unique. And your human-ness doesn't make you inferior, it made your powers stronger even than Lara," he said.

She snorted in disbelief. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your she elf called me a degenerate half breed."

"The she elf has been dismissed from my lab. I have ended my relationship with her," he said coldly.

"It's a little too late to end things with her now. And to think you could've been fucking her behind my back. I was so stupid, I thought..." she caught herself before she finished the sentence. "You got bored with her, huh?"

"Zireael, it's not that. I... I feel..." Lost for words, he closed the distance and kissed her on the lips.

Outraged, Ciri slapped him. "How dare you." She spoke quietly, the threat in her voice still evident.

Avallac'h gave a short bark of pained laughter. "I deserved as much, suddenly kissing you like that. I didn't know how to feel about you, Zireael! Only since we started spending time together did I wish I was your lover. Only then did I wish that you were mine."

"Oh yeah? If you wanted me for yourself, you wouldn't have sent me to Auberon!" She said.

"That was before! Before I made you my charge. I viewed you as a child of Lara's bloodline, I didn't see you as a woman then! And even in the beginning as your mentor, I felt myself as your father figure, " he said.

"I don't need another father figure! I already have Geralt!" She said.

"I have not been fucking the she elf behind your back. Ever since my feelings for you, I have not touched her. I was going to dismiss her earlier, but I was busy with Eredin and the white frost," he said.

"You expect me to believe that?!" She said.

"I swear, on Lara Dorren and all the other fallen elves in this cemetery, that what I say is true," he said. "I know it's too late to say it but I love you, Zireael. I'll wait for you. I won't take any other lovers."

They stood still in front of Lara's statue, seemingly becoming statues themselves.

"Avallac'h, I have something to show you." Ciri coolly took off her belt and slipped off her pants. She showed the rose tattoo on her inner thigh.

"What is the significance of this tattoo?" He asked.

"It was a matching tattoo with my lover. She was killed and I avenged her death," she said.

"So you... prefer females." Avallac'h's tone was neutral but Ciri heard the slight tremble in his voice.

Ciri smirked. She was still hurting inside.

"Very well. I won't disturb you any more. You may leave if you like." Avallac'h waved his hand and a portal appeared. "It will take you back to where we met earlier."

Ciri left, and Avallac'h kept staring at where the portal was.

Ciri couldn't sleep that night. The meeting with Avallac'h, the kiss. She was also reminded of Mistle, of how Auberon treated her. The rage, shame and humiliation she endured at the hands of the Aen Elle.

How could she have forgotten all the pain Avallac'h had inflicted on her? But he had changed, she thought she had seen another side to him. The Avallac'h back on Tir ná Lia was not the same Avallac'h that patiently taught her everything he knew, who explored worlds with her, who trained her to use her powers and told her stories, the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Had it all been a ruse? Or was it possible that he was telling the truth, that he had fallen in love with her? Even when they were on the run from the wild hunt, Ciri was happy when she was with him.

Finally he told her that he loved her but it was a little too late and he shouldn't have kept such secrets from her. She had fallen in love with him, true, but she didn't want to forgive him that easily, not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geralt, there's an elf at my tavern crying his eyes out and drinking all the alcohol. I recognise him, he was with you before so I'd appreciate if you could talk to him and get him to leave? He's driving away customers," Dandelion said.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. "Was he the one who stayed at the Ruby Suite?"

"Yes, the very same elf," he said.

At the tavern...

"Geralt, if I told you my feelings, would you make everything right?" Avallac'h said.

"This has something to do with Ciri?" Geralt asked.

"It has everything to do with Ciri. I told her I loved her, but she rejected me." Avallac'h took a swig of his drink. "I don't want to live any more." He burst into tears, lying his head on the table next to bottles of alcohol.

This is worse than I expected, Geralt thought to himself.

"Come, let's get you to bed." He slung Avallac'h's arm on his shoulder and managed to drag the elf to his room.

Inside, the room was a mess. Papers strewn all over the floors, hand drawn pictures of Ciri. It was unmistakably her this time, Avallac'h drew her with her scar. Geralt dumped Avallac'h on the bed, he was already snoring.

Geralt settled himself on an armchair and meditated until morning.

Next morning...

"Geralt. Was it you who brought me to my room?" Avallac'h asked.

"Mhmm," he replied.

"If not for your presence this morning, I would've thought my meeting you last night was a dream. What brings you here?" Avallac'h asked.

"You're driving away customers. The tavern owner called me for help," Geralt said.

Avallac'h's pale cheeks colored in embarrassment. "My apologies to the tavern owner."

"You said something about Ciri rejecting your love?" Geralt asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Why did she reject you?" Geralt asked.

"The she elf you met, I was going to dismiss her earlier because I've already ended my relationship with her. I swear that I have not bedded the she elf ever since my feelings for Zireael. But we had more important matters to settle so I didn't think... I didn't mean to keep this a secret from Zireael. Now she will not trust me nor will she forgive me." Avallac'h stared into the distance.

"Hmm. I feel like you're telling the truth," Geralt said.

"Thank you for believing me," Avallac'h said.

"So you're just going to let the one you love go, just like that?" He asked.

"She's already gone," Avallac'h replied.

"Huh. No wonder you lost Lara," Geralt said.

"I didn't lose Lara. Cregannan didn't steal her from me because she never loved me in the first place," Avallac'h replied. "I was just too proud to accept her rejection and chose to blame her lover."

"What about Ciri? She loves you, you know," Geralt said.

"You knew?" Avallac'h asked. "She said something about a female lover too."

"It was plain to see. The way she spoke highly of you, trusted you when no one else did. And after we came back from your lab, I could see the jealousy and betrayal in her eyes," he said. "And I think she was just bringing up a past lover to hurt you."

"So what do you suppose I do? It all seems so hopeless," Avallac'h said.

"Well for a start, you can stop moping around and drinking yourself to death. Yennefer did not fight to keep you alive just for you to kill yourself," Geralt said sternly.

"Ah. Lady Yennefer. I owe her my life. I hope things with you and her are well," Avallac'h said. "Thank you for coming here and talking to me."

"I just want Ciri to be happy, that's all," Geralt said.

"And Geralt? One more thing. I don't hate your kind anymore. It would be hypocritical of me to love Zireael yet continue to hate her kind. The humans I've met, you especially, have been nothing but honorable. I am humbled in your company," Avallac'h said.

Geralt smiled and gave Avallac'h's shoulder a pat. "There's hope for you yet. I would never have expected the Avallac'h I met earlier to say such words. You've definitely changed for the better."

Meanwhile...

Ciri was passing through a village and there was a wedding going on. Seeing the happy couple, she felt a twinge in her chest.

Stupid Avallac'h, she fumed internally. But the truth was, she was afraid. Mistle was dead. Every guy who tried to bed her ended up dead. Hjalmar wasn't but they were too young before they got separated.

Somehow, she had drifted forwards with the crowd. Without thinking, she caught the thing flying towards her. It turned out to be a bouquet of flowers.

Cheers and people congratulating her. Ciri stood dumbfounded and tried to return the bouquet to the bride.

"Here's your flowers," she said.

"Oh no, that's an extra bouquet. You're supposed to keep it," the bride said. "Whoever catches it will be the next one to marry."

Ciri smiled. "Perhaps this bouquet will prove lucky after all."

...

By the end of the feast, there were several men interested in her. Her head was spinning and she regretted drinking so much.

They were getting a little too friendly with her. Ciri cursed inwardly. She didn't want to cause a scene but they were forcing her to act.

She pretended to be drunker than she really was, looping her arm around the nearest guy's neck... before she grasped him in a chokehold, her other arm drawing out her sword. The guys promptly ran for their lives. She released the guy from her hold and he ran after the others.

How she wished Skjall was still around. He wasn't the hottest guy around but he had a good heart.

Was she cursed, perhaps? She would've asked Avallac'h... no, she wouldn't meet with him. Perhaps Yennefer could help.

...

"Yennefer, I want to ask if you're able to detect any curse on me?" Ciri asked.

"A curse? What sort of curse? There aren't any outward signs of a curse on you, Ciri, but if you tell me the symptoms, maybe I can identify it for you," Yennefer said.

"I..." Ciri was too embarrassed to meet Yennefer's concerned gaze. She looked elsewhere and her eye fell on the drawings on the table. They looked awfully familiar. "Avallac'h? He's here?"

"Dandelion came the other day. Said Avallac'h was causing a nuisance at his tavern. Geralt brought him here instead," Yennefer replied.

"Geralt did what?! Where are they?" She asked.

"Outside. Geralt's been training him. I think he misses you so he's relishing having a new student," Yennefer smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciri gaped at Yennefer.

"What? After all he's done to you, he deserves a little punishment. Besides, we're at Toussaint, not Kaer Mohen so how bad can it be?" Yennefer said.

Ciri ran outside and sure enough, there were sounds of fighting. Geralt had constructed rudimentary wooden beams.

On one of these beams, Geralt was swinging a wooden stick at Avallac'h. Ciri watched as the elf tried to dodge the blows. So far, he had nimbly done so until...

"Zireael?" Avallac'h said in surprise. He was promptly whacked on the head and fell off the beam.

"Avallac'h!" Ciri teleported to him, grabbed him in mid air and teleported back to the ground.

Geralt jumped down from the beam and walked towards Ciri.

"Ciri," Geralt called to her happily. To Avallac'h he said, "You should've paid attention, getting distracted in a fight is dangerous."

"Avallac'h, your head. It's bleeding," Ciri said in alarm.

"It's a mild head wound. Nothing serious," Avallac'h said, before losing consciousness.

...

Avallac'h opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Ciri asked.

"I feel well. What happened?" He asked.

"You fainted. I treated you," she said.

"I thought Yennefer or Geralt would do that?" He asked.

"I insisted on treating you myself," she said.

Geralt stepped into the room.

"Geralt, why is Avallac'h training with you? He's perfectly capable of defending himself with magic," Ciri asked.

"I was never one for combat. Using magic or for that matter, teleportation, during a fight will attract attention. Hence why I seek to remedy this area where I find myself lacking," Avallac'h said.

"Besides, he already went through the Trial of Grasses. He's on his way to becoming a Witcher," Geralt said confidently.

"If you don't end up killing him first that is," Ciri said, raising an eyebrow.

"Zireael, I have Yennefer and Geralt. I trust them. Just that I think that the injury to my pride is the more serious injury at the moment," Avallac'h said, sounding embarrassed. His look softened. "I am happy that you're talking to me again."

Geralt cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"If you were trying to get my attention, it definitely worked," Ciri said. "Is that why you're here?"

"I was serious about not attracting attention in defending myself or others. I'm already an elf. If I am to live among humans, I should learn how to fight without magic," Avallac'h said.

"You sound as if... you were planning to stay here. What happened to hating D'hoine?" Ciri asked.

"Let's just say, I've revised my opinion of humans," he said.

...

Geralt was pleased with Avallac'h's progress. Avallac'h carried out every single one of his instructions without complaint and Geralt had to check himself from working the elf too hard.

Perhaps Avallac'h was compensating over the incident where he fainted in front of Ciri. And Ciri herself seemed reluctant to leave, not that Geralt was complaining.

He had missed living with her, thankfully the house had enough rooms for everyone.

"Avallac'h, I think you can take your training vest off. You look overheated," Geralt said.

Avallac'h threw off his vest. His shirt was dry instead of wet with sweat, indicating dehydration. Avallac'h took off his shirt. Taking small sips of water, he splashed some water on his body.

"That's enough for today. You can go into the shade now," Geralt said.

...

"Will you be staying here long? You know Geralt loves it when you visit," Yennefer said. "We will always welcome you home."

"I've decided to take a break in witcher quests for now," Ciri answered. "Mother."

"Yes, daughter?" Yennefer stiffened. Ciri had stopped calling her as her mother and it had hurt her, as much as she tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry," Ciri said.

"What's there to be sorry about?" She asked.

"Sorry for... for thinking you were working for Emhyr. I thought you were going to hand me over to him," Ciri said, moving in for a hug. "I thought you didn't care about me, that you were anxious to get rid of me."

"You are my daughter. I will not force you to go with anyone unless you wanted to," Yennefer said while stroking Ciri's hair. "Ciri, the day you returned to us, I lost all restraint over my emotions. I was so happy to see you safe and well. How could I possibly hand you over to someone when I've just found you again?" Tears welled up in Yennefer's eyes. "I remember how you hated it when I called you my little ugly one."

"Was I really that ugly?" She asked, her voice choked with the sobs she tried to suppress.

"No, of course not. You're beautiful. As beautiful as a daughter of mine can be," Yennefer replied.

"Mother, I want to spend time with you, just us together. I want to be Cirilla of Vengerberg again. Like how we were in the past," she said.

Avallac'h walked in. Ciri's eyes followed him or rather, his shirtless body. His slender body was now muscular and Ciri appreciated the sight. Beads of water were dripping from his chest, down his abs, down...

Yennefer cleared her throat. "Daughter, I think that's enough for now," she said.

Ciri flushed bright red. Had she been thinking of Avallac'h's body? She forgot that Yennefer was able to hear her thoughts.

Geralt walked in shortly afterwards. "An elven Witcher? Who would've thought?" He said, smiling. "That elf's a fast learner."

"No major injuries?" Yennefer asked.

"None. And for minor injuries, he makes his own potions," Geralt said. He saw Ciri's flushed face and asked, "Ciri, everything okay?"

Yennefer quickly replied, "It's just some womanly matters, nothing of your concern. Besides, we were just catching some mother-daughter time together."

"Y-yes. Nothing to worry about, Geralt," Ciri assured.

Geralt smiled. He had noticed that Yennefer felt left out when it came to him and Ciri but he didn't know what to do about it. He was glad they were bonding again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother, the curse I meant was, it seems every guy who tried to bed me ends up dead. Skjall is dead. Even Mistle is dead," Ciri said.

"Mistle?" Yennefer asked.

"She's... yeah. She was my lover," she said.

"Don't worry, Ciri. I understand if you wished to... experiment," Yennefer said.

Ciri continued, "Hjalmar isn't dead but perhaps it was because we were separated when we were younger, otherwise he'd be dead too. He almost drowned trying to find me." She stared at the floor. "Maybe... maybe I'm not meant to have any relationships," Ciri said miserably.

"What about Avallac'h?" Yennefer asked. "I saw the way you looked at him, and Geralt told me he found Avallac'h crying his eyes out at Dandelion's tavern, saying you rejected him."

"Avallac'h really acted that way?" She asked. Yennefer nodded. "Yes, I have feelings for him. But all the more, I should stay away from him. I don't want him to die because of me," Ciri said.

"Oh Ciri," Yennefer said, hugging her. "Like Geralt said, he's confident in Avallac'h. I reckon he wouldn't die that easily. I think you should go for it. If he's really the one for you, nothing will keep you apart. Just look at me and Geralt."

...

Ciri hesitantly knocked on the door to Avallach's room. She had half a mind to leave when the door opened.

"Zireael? Come in," Avallac'h invited her.

He was at his desk, with papers and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Ciri asked.

"Sketching," he answered. "Come and take a look."

Ciri flipped through the sketches. There was a sketch of her, of Geralt and of Yennefer. Avallac'h had captured their expressions accurately. Ciri smiled. The last two pieces of paper though...

"Avallac'h, what's this?" She asked. They were scandalous images of a naked woman doing tricks.

"Oh that." Avallac'h cleared his throat. "They were advertising a cabaret at the Rosemary and Thyme tavern. Probably accidentally mixed in with my sketches."

"Did you find her body... repulsive?" Ciri asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Avallac'h asked.

"Because Auberon... he found my human body disgusting," she said. "Do you still mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes, of course. And do you..." Ciri kissed him on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes," Avallac'h said.

Ciri stood at the edge of his bed. "Then prove to me. Prove that you're not disgusted by my body."

Avallac'h stepped forward and Ciri sat on his bed, waiting. He pulled her to her feet and they stood facing each other. Avallac'h gazed into her eyes, the most beautiful eyes in all the worlds, eyes that once reminded him of Lara...

Ciri pulled him to the bed. He fell and landed on top of her. Avallac'h tried to kiss her but her hands were impatiently trying to yank his pants down. He got off the bed, finally got rid of the pants and helped Ciri pull hers off too.

Ciri spread her thighs widely and Avallac'h sank himself inside her. Her legs were already wrapped around his torso. She gritted her teeth at the penetration but she didn't want him to change his mind, didn't want him to waste any time.

"Zireael, there's something I need to do... something important. Before I forget," Avallac'h said, his eyes already glazed with pleasure.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Ciri said.

...

Geralt's sensitive Witcher-hearing picked up strange sounds coming from Avallac'h's room. It was Avallac'h's voice moaning... followed by Ciri's. His eyes widened.

"I heard it too," Yennefer said. "Come, let's go to our room." She put on her most charming smile and led Geralt by the hand.

...

"I love you," Ciri murmured into Avallac'h's hair.

"I've been waiting for you to say those words. I love you too. But what happened? Why didn't you want me to kiss and caress you first? We didn't even have a chance to take all our clothes off," Avallac'h asked.

Ciri explained to him her theory that she was cursed. "And that's why I wanted to know if you were the one before I told you I love you," she said.

"So is it okay now for us to make love slowly and gently?" Avallac'h asked,

"Yes, of course," Ciri said. She took off her shirt, her bra, and Avallac'h took off his shirt which was already soaked in sweat.

"Ah..." Avallac'h sighed. He had already climaxed once, twice before, but the skin to skin contact with her warm, soft flesh was making him harden again. He hungrily suckled on her breasts, making Ciri cry out in pleasure and bury her fingers in his hair.

Hearing her cries of pleasure excited him. The blood rushed in his ears as he mounted her again. This time, he thrusted in and out at a leisurely pace, almost achingly so.

"Mmm..." she moaned. Her fingers clawed at the bedsheets, back arched, toes curled. The rough treatment earlier had hurt but the soreness now disappeared as liquid fire replaced it, and their love juices oozed like honey between her thighs.

"Ciri, oh Ciri... " Avallac'h called to her, gasping out her name. He stilled, and Ciri felt his warm seed coating her inner walls. She climaxed as well, spasming uncontrallably.

Ciri felt incredibly relaxed. Avallac'h rolled off to her side, turning to face her.

"Good night, Zireael," he said.

"It's almost dawn now, Avallac'h," she replied. But he was already asleep, thoroughly exhausted. Ciri was still on her back, legs spread. She wanted to move her legs but they refused to obey so she just surrendered to the calm bliss of sleep.

...

They awoke around the same time. Light flooded the room.

"Zireael?" Avallac'h said.

"You're still alive," Ciri said, hugging him.

"Of course," he said, kissing her. "Oh... I just remembered what I needed to do last night."

"What was it?" She asked, beginning to feel alarmed. "You forgot to lock the door?"

"Yes, but I also forgot to cast a silencing spell," Avallac'h said. "Geralt and Yennefer probably heard everything."


	5. Chapter 5

"They're probably awake by now," Ciri said, burying her head in the pillow.

"We might as well go out from this room together. No point hiding," Avallac'h said. "I was supposed to be training with Geralt right now."

They smelled strongly of sex. "We need to bathe, Avallac'h," Ciri said.

"Together?" Avallac'h asked playfully. She laughed.

"How about... I teleport us to the bathroom?" Ciri asked.

"Wait, let's get a change of clothes and some towels," he said. "Alright, let's go." He held her hand and they were gone in a flash of light.

...

"Good morning, Geralt, Yennefer," Avallac'h greeted them, acting completely calm. "Geralt, I apologise for not coming to training this morning."

"Hmm. You were pre-occupied," Geralt replied, deadpan.

"Precisely," Avallac'h said with mock seriousness. Ciri couldn't stand the way they acted, she burst out laughing. That broke the tension and made everyone laugh.

"We... apologise for being loud last night. Avallac'h forgot to cast a silencing spell because I refused to let him leave the bed," Ciri said, blushing.

"It's alright, daughter. I made sure Geralt and I were loud enough in our own room," Yennefer said. "We didn't hear anything." More laughter.

Avallac'h felt happier than he remembered being before. He laughed and smiled easily, felt loved with Ciri by his side. Nobody among the Aen Elle would've believed it but he belonged here. They were a family to him now.

...

"My Ciri, you're glowing," Yennefer commented. "I take it Avallac'h was good in bed?"

"Very," Ciri said, sighing teasingly. They shared a laugh.

"I had my misgivings of Avallac'h, but when I saw how you he looked at you, I knew he wouldn't give you up." Yennefer patted Ciri's hand. "You've really growned up, Ciri. I see you and I see my younger self reflected in you." She smiled wistfully.

"I'm still your little ugly one," Ciri said, leaning her head on Yennefer's shoulder. "Mother... how will I know if I'm pregnant?" Ciri asked hesitantly.

"Have you missed your monthly cycle?" Yennefer asked excitedly. "If you've missed it, it could mean that you're pregnant."

"No. My cycle came on time this month. Perhaps not now," Ciri smiled shyly.

"Hmph. With any luck, it'll be soon," Yennefer replied. "Have you considered getting married?"

"Marriage?" Ciri said.

"For me and Geralt, we had all the time in the world to decide. We weren't able to have any children the natural way so there wasn't any chance of a child born out of wedlock. For you though... you should discuss this matter with Avallac'h himself, see what he thinks," Yennefer said.

...

"Geralt, I would like to ask for Cirilla's hand in marriage," Avallac'h said.

Geralt was silent.

"Forgive me, if I have offended you in any way," Avallac'h said, eyes lowered. He was caught off guard when Geralt gave him a hug.

"Promise that you'll take good care of her, that you'll make her happy and that you'll always be there for her," Geralt said.

"I promise, I swear," Avallac'h said. "Wherever she goes, through time and space, I'll be there for her."

"I knew you were a decent guy for my Ciri," Geralt said, sniffing. Avallac'h hesitantly patted his back before Geralt released him from his embrace. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and ask her to marry you."

...

Geralt and Avallac'h returned, with flowers in hand.

"What's this? I thought you were supposed to be training, not picking flowers in a field," Yennefer asked.

"These are for you," Geralt said, passing Yennefer some fragrant lavender. He cleared his throat. "Avallac'h has something important to say."

"Yennefer, I would like to ask for your blessing for what I am about to do... Zireael, will you marry me?" Avallac'h asked.

"Oh." Ciri smiled, hugging him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Avallac'h wound a daisy chain ring around Ciri's ring finger which transformed into silver.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Ciri said, staring at her ring in amazement. "I love you."

"I love you too, Zireael," Avallac'h replied. "

"You already have my blessings. I hope you will live long and happily together," Yennefer said, eyes tearing up with joyful tears. "Congratulations."

"Mother." Ciri hugged Yennefer.

"We need to get ready the wedding preparations. My daughter is getting married." Yennefer wiped away her tears, her head already filled with plans.

...

"Avallac'h, this is for you," Geralt said. He placed a sword on the table.

"What's this?" Avallac'h said. "It's a witcher's silver sword." He held it in his hands, hardly believing it. "Geralt, this is very kind of you."

"It's yours. It's not just a wedding gift, you've earned it," Geralt said.

"I thought witchers took years to train," Avallac'h replied.

"I've taught you all I can. You'll be with Ciri. Follow her closely and you'll be fine," Geralt said. "I'm proud to have a student like you."

"Geralt, remember when Zireael was about to enter the tower to defeat the white frost?" Avallac'h asked.

"Yeah?" Geralt said.

"I hope you'll never force me to draw my weapon against you again," Avallac'h said.

"That was before I trusted you with Ciri. Even if I don't understand what you're doing, I know you're there to help," Geralt said.

"Thank you. Your trust is very important to me." Avallac'h smiled. "This feels strange, being a witcher, going to be married to a witcher. Strange, but not unpleasant."

...

"Geralt says he trained him himself," Eskel said to Lambert, who was accompanied by Keira.

Avallac'h stepped towards them. Lambert eyed the swords strapped to his back. "He even has a silver sword!" Lambert said, gaping in surprise.

"Eskel, Lambert and Keira. Thank you for coming," Avallac'h said warmly. "I remember you all from Kaer Mohen."

"I thought all Aen Elle elves treat Dh'oine like scum. I'm sorry we were wrong about you, you're one of us now," Eskel said, grasping Avallac'h's arm and patting his back.

"The sword was a wedding gift from Geralt," Avallac'h said.

"Hmm, no wonder," Lambert muttered.

"What's that, Lambert? Are you doubting my student?" Geralt said, coming forward.

"Oh, I wouldn't want the groom to get any bruises on his wedding day," Lambert said cockily. Keira laughed, she knew Lambert was going to be in trouble but it was so entertaining to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

"Very well, make your teacher proud, Avallac'h," Geralt said solemnly. "No weapons, just fists."

Lambert and Avallac'h circled each other. Avallac'h made the first move. Lambert tried to intercept but Avallac'h quickly spun out of the way. Using momentum, Avallac'h lunged and struck Lambert's face.

Lambert was more surprised than hurt. He aimed a low sweeping kick which struck Avallac'h's legs and sent him falling. Avallac'h rolled with the fall. He got up and jabbed Lambert's back with his elbow. Lambert crashed to the ground. "Oww!" He cried loudly.

"I'll take it from here," Keira said, helping Lambert to his feet.

"I have hurt a wedding guest," Avallac'h said, concerned.

"Don't worry, the only thing you've hurt is his pride. Well done, Avallac'h," Geralt said, beaming proudly.

"I've just gone easy on you, elf," Lambert said. "No hard feelings, eh?"

"There are no hard feelings between us, yes," Avallac'h said.

"And Geralt? We'll have to start calling you Master Geralt from now on," Lambert said.

Eskel laughed. "You've just gone soft, Lambert. Try not to take it too hard," he said.

...

"Your wedding dress, Ciri," Yennefer said.

"I thought we'd be using yours, Mother?" Ciri asked.

"Yes, I had originally intended to pass my wedding dress to you. But I thought it more fitting if you wore something in the elven style. Besides, you are getting married to an elf," Yennefer said.

The dress was of white silk. It was more a robe than a dress, for it was long and flowing. There was a sash in the middle, embroidered with silver. The bottom was not a skirt but matching pants which allowed for ease of movement.

"It looks beautiful on you, Ciri. Comfortable too. Of course, my dress was beautiful, but I almost killed myself going down the stairs," Yennefer said. "Oh and the flowers."

"I don't really care much for flowers, actually. Perhaps... some daisies would be nice. Picked from the field here, we have plenty," Ciri said.

"Daughter, are you sure you wouldn't prefer roses?" Yennefer asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.

"If that's what you say, then alright," Yennefer said.

"Thank you for the dress, Mother. It really is very comfortable," Ciri said. "I can even do combat in this dress." She tested out by kicking and throwing a few punches.

"Yes, yes. It looks very elegant when you swish the sleeves around but hopefully you wouldn't need to be fighting anyone in your wedding dress!" Yennefer said.

A commotion at the door and Geralt came stumbling in.

"You should've seen it! Avallac'h beat Lambert in a fistfight," Geralt said. He then realised he came into the changing room where Ciri was supposed to be trying out her wedding dress.

"Out!" Yennefer said crossly.

"Oh but Mother, I missed seeing Avallac'h in hand to hand combat with Lambert," Ciri said.

"Patience, my beautiful one. Now for your hair... I'm going to braid some daisies into your hair so that it matches your bouquet," Yennefer said.

"Oh that's lovely," Ciri said while looking into the mirror.

"It is, isn't it? Now hold still and try not to fidget," Yennefer said.

...

"We have one last thing to do. Let's go to Tir ná Lia," Avallac'h said.

"To announce our wedding to the elves?" Ciri asked. "They will probably make fun of us. Can you be the only one to go?"

"I wasn't planning to announce our wedding. Only those who should know will know. I'm not ashamed to be married to you, I just worry that they wouldn't understand our love," Avallac'h said. "I was however, going to meet the unicorns.

"The unicorns? Ihuarraquax! I haven't properly thanked him yet. He accompanied me when teleported from Tir ná Lia, and also helped me escape from Eredin. And he... he helped me resurrect Yennefer and Geralt when they died," Ciri said.

"Truly one to whom we owe a great debt. I would like to make peace with the unicorns," Avallac'h said. "And invite them to our wedding."

...

 _*Avallac'h's hands shot towards her neck like snakes and squeezed like steel pincers. 'Who are you to dare defile Lara's name in such a way? I shall not permit you to take the memory of her from me.'*_

Ciri was again in Avallac'h's grasp, choking. A flash of light and she was free, Avallac'h's hands squeezing nothing but air. He looked astonished. They were in Tir ná Lia, but something felt wrong, very wrong.

"Zireael. Why have we come here, to this particular time?" Another Avallac'h asked her. But this was her Avallac'h, the one with a Witcher's sword. Another Ciri stood by him, watching.

"When I think of Tir ná Lia, I think of this particular time and place," Ciri said.

"Bad memories... with me," Avallac'h said sadly.

"This is my greatest fear, that if you returned to Tir ná Lia, that you would forget, you would regret and be ashamed of marrying me. I am after all, nothing but a Dh'oine, a daughter of Cregennan," Ciri said, crying.

"Ciri, it was not Lara who was to be my destiny, but you. You did not besmirch or defile anything, in fact you honor her memory. Peace between elves and humans, between elves and unicorns.

"That was what Lara would've wanted. And you... you're my chance at redemption, my chance to right my wrongs," Avallac'h said. "I wish that in all the times and spaces, that my destiny would always be intertwined with yours.

"I love you, and I regret nothing." He kissed her deeply, in front of the other Avallac'h and Ciri. "Take us back to our time, Zireael. We don't want to be late for our wedding."

...

Avallac'h was surrounded by unicorns.

 _*Star Eyes! You've returned with Fox.*_ A unicorn with a pure white coat trotted forward.

"Don't be afraid," Ciri said. She stroked Ihuarraquax's fur coat and Avallac'h raised his hand to do the same.

"We come in peace, I do not wish for war between our kind," Avallac'h said.

 _*We can read his intentions. He speaks the truth.*_

The unicorns neighed to one another furiously, as if passing the message.

"We would like to invite you to our wedding. Fox and I are getting married," Ciri announced.

The unicorns trotted forward one by one, horns glowing.

 _*We give you our blessings. Yes, we will attend.*_


	7. Chapter 7

It was quite a sight to behold, the bride and groom appeared in a flash of light, mounted on unicorns. Hers was pure white, his was the color of the sky. They were accompanied by an entire herd of unicorns.

"Ciri!" Dandelion cried out.

"Dandelion!" Ciri joyfully replied. She dismounted and gave him a hug.

"You're the tavern owner," Avallac'h said in surprise.

"And you're that elf," Dandelion said. "My, what an entrance you two made. Where did the unicorns come from?"

"Indeed. You didn't think to invite me to your wedding, Avallac'h?" Ge'els asked.

"Ge'els," Avallac'h said. The sky blue unicorn neighed and Avallac'h rubbed the unicorn's coat in a calming motion.

"You've found a way to tame unicorns. How remarkable. The Fox and the Swallow, united at last in matrimony," Ge'els said.

"I didn't think you'd want to attend a wedding full of Dh'oine," Avallac'h said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Ge'els laughed. "Perhaps I'm more open and understanding to this than you take me for. I wish you both well." He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"So it's true, you have a witcher's sword! Geralt took you under his wing, and you won the heart of Cirilla, your fair maiden," Dandelion said. "An epic story of an elf who fell in love with a Witcher, and who himself became an elven Witcher.

"One who rides unicorns and teleports in bright flashes of light! I can see it already in a ballad."

"Oh Dandelion," Ciri said, laughing.

...

"Avallac'h, remember when I said before that I didn't want to have any children? Didn't want a... a parasite implanted in me, growing inside me," Ciri said, blushing.

"Yes, I remember," Avallac'h said. "I take it, you've changed your mind?" He kissed her, his hands reaching for her breasts.

"Wait, this is important... Crevan," Ciri said. For a moment, her gaze changed, becoming like someone he used to know.

"Zireael," Avallac'h called to her, alarmed.

"Our child, I can feel it. But we need to go back, back to Tir ná Béa Arainne," Ciri said.

...

They stood in front of Lara's statue and Ciri undressed.

"Make love to me here, Avallac'h. Then only will our child take form," she said.

Avallac'h felt a little disrespectful about to have sex in a cemetery, but arousal soon overtook him. The marble floors felt cold against their heated flesh as they laid down, about to have sex.

Abruptly, Ciri took on the pose of Lara's statue. She was about to sit up and get to her feet. Her face was turned towards Avallac'h, her hand raised to touch his face. The statue and Ciri mirrored each other so well, Avallac'h felt a chill run down his spine.

"Where's Cregennan? Why isn't his statue here?" Ciri asked simply.

"The elves... they thought it would be blasphemy to erect a statue of a human in an elven cemetery," Avallac'h replied.

"What about me? I'm human too. When I die, will they destroy my memory too? Will they let me fall into oblivion?" Ciri asked, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I won't allow it, even if I have to carve your statue myself," Avallac'h said. "Forgive me, I understand now how much it hurt you to see the one you love so hated... Lara."

"I knew you'd understand one day. Take care of my daughter well," Ciri said. She kissed him and rubbed her entrance against his shaft.

He pushed her away. "Wait, I wish to make love to Zireael, not Lara," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h?" Ciri said. "What are we doing here?" She yawned as if she just woke up from sleep.

"Ciri," Avallac'h said. He hugged her in relief.

"Avallac'h, I had a strange dream. In it I saw Lara and Cregennan. I saw Cregennan being murdered, Lara crying as she held her baby. But suddenly I saw you... and she kissed you. What does this dream mean?" She asked.

He silenced her with a kiss and they fervently reached for the other's body. Their moans and sighs of pleasure echoed in the cave. A place of death becomes the place of a new start, a new life.

...

"It's a boy!" Yennefer cried out.

Ciri's heart sank a little. So the prophecy had been true after all, that her child would be a son. She had hoped that the prophecy would be wrong this time, that her child would live a peaceful life unlike hers. Another child of destiny, of chaos. Ciri wept.

"Ciri, what's wrong?" Yennefer asked. Ciri kept silent.

"Zireael, my love," Avallac'h said. "Look at our son." He gently placed the baby in her arms.

When she held her little son, love blossomed in her heart. She kissed the top of his head and the baby reached for her face. That's when she saw the streak of white through his jet-black hair. "His name is Shaybah. Shaybah aep Crevan Espane," Ciri said.

"A highly unusual name. It means 'ancient one'," Avallac'h said.

"In what language? It's not Elder Speech," Yennefer asked.

"It comes from a language from another world," Ciri said. "Neither that of the Aen Elle nor of ours. Do you remember that world, Avallac'h?"

"Yes, I remember, there was a beautiful city, all domes and minarets. It had a desert climate and the sun was scorching hot," Avallac'h said.

"And there were these strange beasts, tall and long necked, with long legs and humped backs," Ciri said.

"Were they dangerous?" Geralt asked.

"No, but they could be if they decided to bite or kick you," Ciri said, laughing. She had forgotten her earlier sadness. "Avallac'h and I rode on their backs like they were horses."

"Maybe we should go there again someday, this time we should bring Shaybah along," Avallac'h said, playing with his son's fingers. "He's like a little old man, just born and already white-haired. You know, I was going to call our child 'little Yennefer' if it was a girl and 'little Geralt' if it was a boy."

"I think one Geralt is enough for me to handle," Yennefer said. They laughed. "He has my jet-black hair and Geralt's white hair. He's absolutely beautiful. May I?"

Ciri passed her baby to Yennefer's arms. Yennefer crooned and the baby fell asleep, under the loving gaze of all his family members.

THE END


	8. Author's notes

Author's notes: Shaybah is the name of Muhammad's grandpa. Yes, THAT Muhammad, the prophet of Islam. He was given the name "Shaybah" because he had a streak of white through his jet-black hair. Muhammad's grandpa had strange colored hair. I thought it fitting because Geralt, Ciri and Avallac'h all have strange colored hair. Also, Shaybah's mother was Jewish while his father was a Quraish Arab. Yes, Muhammad's great grandma was Jewish. It is my hope that one day, as there is hope of peace between elves and humans in this story, there will be peace in real life between Arabs and Jews.


End file.
